Raven Wol
by Orchidpower
Summary: Raven Wol is a Quileute girl who left when she was ten years old after a tragic event. Now she is Eighteen and she is on her way back to La Push after a string of bad luck over the last eight years of being away. When she comes back, everyone can tell she has changed. First Twilight story. Rated M just in case.
1. Comming back

**Hey everyone! I'm new to this so please be kind. I haven't written a Twilight FanFiction before and I am just getting into it. But I think I have my facts down. If not, please correct me. Thank you for reading!**

The smell of pine needles brings me out of my heavy sleep. I blink the sleep out of my eyes as I sit up in my seat and look out the window. Trees, nothing but trees, a long stretch of highway and the moon light for miles. This place seems familiar to me, but from where? I roll down the window and take in a deep breath of the air. There is a hint of salt in the mix. This place is familiar.

"You're up. That's good." I hear the lady next to me say. I look at her and about to ask her where we are. "It's your home town, Forks." She tells me. My eyes widen at hearing the old name spoken.

"What happen to me not being to come back?" I ask my driver. She laughs.

"The judge thought it would be good for you to come back. Plus the chef of police said it hasn't had any sign of trouble for a few years now." I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Is it still Chef Swan?" I ask. When she nods, I let another one go.

"And your little friend it back too. Isabella, I think he said." I think I smile for the first time in months.

"Yeah, that's her name." I confirm.

"Well, he said that you are safe here now." She assures me.

"Like I was safe in my other homes." I can't help but let that sarcastic comment slip.

"Sorry, I am trying my best, Raven. You don't have to worry now." My mood darkens again. That's what she always says. I look back outside and see the town approaching. It doesn't seem like it changed at all. Memories fly back to the front of my mind, not all of them bad. Some of them are good, like playing with my best friends. The wind starts blowing past the car and I get a face full of my black and red long hair. I have to roll up the window. Whenever the wind is like this, it tends to start raining. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I tell her as I fix my hair. I knew I should have braided it or something.

"Ok, well if you take a left here then you will be at your school." She points to the left and laughs. "At least I think it is."

"Thanks…" I tell her as it starts to rain. She drives through the town and stays on the highway. We aren't staying in Forks? She turns right and I see a big sign welcoming us to La Push. What…

"Sorry, I didn't specify myself. You are going to be living with some friends." I raise my eyebrow at her in question. "But you're going to have to go to the Forks high school, if you want to graduate next month."

"That's fine." I mumble as I look out at the place I missed so much. It's not too different. She drives me down a long road that darts back into the trees. I remember running through those trees. She pulls up to a little yellow stained house in the middle of nowhere. I think I remember this place. I sit in the car as the woman turns off the car, grabs an umbrella and gets out. Her heels are going to be toast by the end of this appointment. I can't help but smirk. I never really liked her, I just put up with her and her ways. She tries to walk in the soaked ground, but isn't doing a great job as not getting the mud on her. She finally reaches the steps to the door and knocks. Her little black pencil skirt and jacket is ruined now. I can't help but laugh. People had to have warned her about the mud. Oh well. The door opens a tall woman with tan skin is on the other side.

I can't really hear them talk but I know it's about me. I just study the woman. She is older than my social worker, but not too old, probably late forties. She stands so proud. I think I know her. She looks at the car and smiles at me before waving my over. Her eyes and smile is so familiar, but I can't figure out a name. Complying with the older woman's wishes, I pull my black hood up and open the door to the car and hop out.

"Wow, look at how you grown." I hear the woman comment as I shut the door. "It must have been three feet." Her voice is aged but there seems to be youthfulness to it.

"Well, it has been almost eight years." I can't help but comment with a smile. Who is this lady?

"That's true. Come here." Her words, I can't help but listen to them. It must be because she is a part of my people. "And let me get a better look at you." My feet reach the wooden steps and I remember her name, Sue Clearwater. Her laugh gives it away. She has aged, but she still looks close to what she did, her hair is even the same length. Nice and short. "Wow, you don't look much like a Quileute anymore. Do you?" Her hands are on her hips now as she fakes being upset. I only laugh. "When did you get all the piercing?"

"Throughout the years." I tell her.

"Fine," then there is a pause. "What, after eight long years you're not going to give me a proper welcome?" She asks as if she is upset. I laugh and hug her. It's been a while since I let someone touch me so willingly. Sue holds me for a second and then let's goes. Her eyes look at me for a second before turning back to my social worker. "As soon as she gets her stuff, you can get back into the warmth of your car." I take that as I need to get my bags. So I leave them on the steps and walk back to the car. Maybe that lady is finally right. I can get some peace.

I grab my purse and swing it over my shoulder from the trunk and sigh as I look at my two suitcases. I really don't want to get mud on them. They are old a tattered and I am not in the mood to wash all my clothes. I reach my hand out to grab the handle of the one on top and I feel a warm hand on top of mine.

"Coz, don't you worry about this." a young teenage male said. I turn my head and laugh. It's Seth. I laugh as I back off.

"Thanks. I was dreading the mud." I thank him as I watch him lift both bags and shut the trunk. I look at the kid I haven't seen and I'm shocked. The seven year old I remember is now taller than me and has some decent muscles. "Where is your shirt, Kid?" I ask with another laugh.

"I left it here." He tells me with a smile. I let him pass me as he carries my bags to the house.

"Oh look, what a gentleman." My social work comments. I see Sue shake her head as she smiles as moves out of the way to let her son pass.

"Thanks, Ms." Seth smile as he walks past both of the women and into the house. I make my way back over to the two.

"That was my son Seth." Sue informs her. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"he is very kind," The lady says as she walks to the car. "Bye Raven. Call if you need anything." I look at Sue as if the lady is crazy, and then back at her.

"Trust me; you're the last one I will call." I can't help but smirk at my own comment. The woman just presses her lips together and gets into the car and pulls out of the gravel driveway. I sigh at the sight of the tail lights leaving.

"Raven, your still the spiteful girl I knew." Sue laughs as I turn and look at her. Her eyes look past me and she smiles again. "Hey Leah." Sue calls out. I turn and look and see a tall ten woman walking towards us. She is muscular, but not too much.

"I see she is here. Can I get past? I'm hungry." Her voice seems upset. I look at her confused.

"What's wrong Lea?" I ask her. She was never like this eight years ago.

"Life, you will never understand." She grumbles as she pushes past me. "You just have to have her here."

"Leah, grow up. You haven't seen your cousin in years. She hasn't done anything to you." Sue tells her as she walks into the house. I follow close behind her. There is a little entry way right before the kitchen were Seth is making himself a huge sandwich as Leah is in the fridge. Sue is right next to her and is talking with her in a hushed voice. I just shut the door and peel off my black jacket. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Seth waving me over. I walk past Sue and my cousin and over to him.

"You really want to get you involved with this?" I hear Leah ask her mother in a hushed voice as I walk past. I act like I don't hear it. Looking over at Seth, I can't help but laugh. He has two big three inch thick sandwiches next to him.

"You want one?" he asks as he hands me a plate. His face is very hard to refuse. I grab a plate and I follow him to the table just on the other side of the kitchen.

"Thanks Seth, but I don't think I can finish this." I tell him as I sit down. "It's gigantic."

"It's normal for me and Leah. We have to eat this much to keep are strength up." I look at him with amusement. "I'm serious."

"I believe you." I assure him. I grab the sandwich and hold as I try to figure out how to eat it. Glancing at him, he is just taking a big bite out of it. I open my mouth as wide as I can and bring the monstrosity up.

"God, Seth!" I move my hands away from my mouth as I look up over at Leah. "You can't expect her to eat that." She groans. I set the sandwich on the plate. "Here." I watch her make a smaller one and hand it to me. "I will take that. My brother doesn't understand anything yet." She complains as she and I swap plates.

"Hey, I thought she would be hungry." Seth defends.

"But she doesn't eat that much." She tells him as if he is a little kid. Her fingers start to rub her temple.

"Oh…" I look back at him and he seems hurt.

"Its fine, Seth. I would have tried to eat it because you made it for me." I tell him before I take a bite from the sandwich Leah made me. His face lights up when he hears me.

"Can I try to make you a smaller one?" I smile and nod my head.

"How about you help me make my lunch for school on Monday." That gets the kid going.

"Ok."

When we are done eating, Leah takes my things into her room. There she informs me that I will be staying with her. The room is big enough for two beds and dressers but nothing else.

"Don't worry, Seth and I are rarely ever doing anything other than eating and sleeping here." She tells me as she sets my suitcases on my bed. "It will pretty much be your own room." I nod and look around the old room I remember playing in with her.

"A lot of things have changed." I state as I sit on my new bed.

"What was your first clue?" She asks with sarcasm. That makes me scoff.

"You." I look at her again and her eye narrow. "You were my role model when I was younger." I tell her.

"People change." She states as she crosses her arms over her chest. She has changed.

"I guess you're right."I sigh and look around. There is a pause between us. "So what are you plans tonight? Mind If I tag along?" I ask her suddenly.

"I don't know." She says after a minute. "Sam doesn't normally like others joining us." Leah's voice seems strained as if she is thinking of something else.

"Sam? Why does that name seem familiar?" I start to rack my brain.

"Sam Uley. He was one of the kids that I hung out with." Leah explains with a heavy sigh as she sits on the edge of the bed. I think for a bit and start to nod my head.

"Was he the one that you liked?" I ask in deep thought. I see her nod her head and frown. "I remember now. He was the nice kid."

"Yeah. Nice…" Leah really doesn't seem to want to talk about him.

"Who else do you hang out with? Anyone I will know?" I ask in hopes to get her mind off of him.

"Well, Embry Call and Quil Aleara…" She starts off.

"Embry is still here? I thought he would have left by now." Hearing their names brings back so many men. "And Quil? How are they doing? Their sixteen right?" I don't mean to cut her off.

"Are you done?" she asks in a bored voice. I nod. "Yes he is still here and they are as fine as they can be and yes their sixteen." Leah answers my fury of questions. It's not normal for me to get like this. "And the last one you would know… is probably Jacob." She tells me.

"You mean the little kid with the goofy smile?" I laugh out. She holds in a small chuckle. I got her to laugh!

"They same kid." Leah's voice seems warmer now.

"SO when do I get to see those guys again?" I ask her as I look back up. Our eyes lock as I try to convince her to say yes. Five minutes go by and no success.

"No. I can't let you go." She finally speaks up. Leah stands up and pats my bags. "do you need help unpacking?" I groan and grabs my bag handle away from her and hit her hand in the process.

"I got it." I tell her as I unzip the bag. "Which one is mine?" I ask with my face towards my bag. I get no answer. So I turn back and look at Leah who is looking at her hand. This is really weird. I snap my fingers in her line of sight. "Leah. Earth to Leah." I get her attention.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asks as if she is deep thought.

"Fine. Not use the cold, but I will make do." I tell her leery. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry I was thinking about something." She states as she grabs my other bag and unzips it. "Both of these bags are trashed."

"Well, I had them since my parents died." I explain. "But their good little bags, I guess." I watch as she pulls out some of my pants and looks at them.

"Can you wear anything smaller than this?" She asks with some amusement.

"They are the smallest ones in my size." I pull the pants away from her and laugh. "If that freaks you out, don't continue to look." I advise her. She really likes to jump subjects a lot. Leah looks into my bag and I can't help but laugh.

"Black, black and red." She states. "Oh and lace." She holds up one of my favorite shirt. It's all black with a front lace that shows a deep red V. "Are you gothic or something?" She asks as she turns it around and around.

"My dress style is sorta gothic." I tell her. "I just love the colors." I tell her as I grab the shirt. "Now which is mine?" I ask as I turn to the dressers. She points to the one closest to me.

"Have fun getting settled." She tells me as she leaves the room. Leah is back to Ms. Depressed. I spend the next hour setting up my dresser and my bed with little personal things I have still after the many moves.

Before I know it, there is a knock at my door. I stop fluffing my pillow and turn to the door. It's Sue.

"Hey darling." She says as she walks into the room. I turn back to my pillow and set it in its stop.

"Hey Sue." I greet her. Sue walks over and sits on the edge on my bed and look at the little stuff wolf I have next to me.

"You still have that thing?" she asks with a hint of a laugh as she picks it up.

"It's the only thing left I have of my old life." I explain to her. It's a little white arctic wolf I begged my mother for.

"Well, I think it's perfect thing." She tells me as she hands it to me. "Are you headed out tonight?" she asks as she stands back up and look at the changes I made.

"No. Have nowhere to go." I tell her as I look at the wolf.

"Well, why don't you go exploring. You use to love doing that." She tells me as she fixes Leah's bed a bit.

"I don't remember much of this place to be able to find my way back." I laugh. "It's been eight years."

"So, you have always been good with getting yourself back here. And if you get lost, I can send the guys to find you." She tells me as she flattens the quilt.

"Like they will even know where to begin to look. They haven't seen me in forever." I am terrible when it comes to excuses. Sue looks at me with her motherly eyes that tell me enough with the excuses. I haven't seen that look since my mother died… I have to turn from her gaze. "Where do I go?"

"The beach is always nice." Sue tells me as she moves onto the pillows. I shut my eyes and take in a deep breath.

"Alright fine, I need the fresh air anyway." I gripe as I set the stuff animal on the bed and stand up.

"You sound like Leah." She chuckles at me.

"Hey, I don't know what's up with her. But I can assure you I don't sound like her. She acts like she has been beaten to a pulp and is wallowing in it." Sue stares at me for a moment after I make the comment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…."

"Its fine, you just nailed it on the head." Sue informs me. "After Sam broke up with her, it's been hard on her."

"They dated?" I am shocked to hear this. She always said it was a meaningless crush, guess not. "Why did they broke up?"

"He wanted to be fair to her. After seeing Emily for the first time… things got hard for her." Sue seems to be holding some stuff back. But I'm not going to press.

"Wow, poor girl." I mutter as I reach into my dresser and find something more suitable for the beach at night.

"But she will get better. Have fun." Sue smiles at me before leaving me alone to change. I find a simple black pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt with red roses on it. I add my deep red jacket and shoes before heading out the front door. Great, it's raining again. I pull my hood up and make my way to the woods. The ocean is west and I'm heading west, so I should run into it soon enough. Leah and Seth had already left so I won't see them until I get back, I guess.

I walk through the wet thick trees and sigh. The smell is amazing, but the rain… I can live without that. I like the rain, but I'm not in the mood right now. It gets dark quickly and I'm still making my way westward in hopes I find the beach. Sue and her stare. It was just like her mother's 'shut up and go' look. I was starting to forget what her face looked like. Good thing Sue is here. She was always like another mother to me.

The ground is getting wetter and wetter the closer I get to the ocean, I least I think it is. My feet stop moving as I look around. I am still going west. Damn it! Might as well continue, see where I end up. I really never liked the dark and its hella dark in the woods. But I can see still. I turn and the only thing I see is more trees and wet dirt. After about what seems to be a half hour, the smell of salt grows incredible strong. Hey, I am still good at the sense of direction thing. I walk through the last bit of trees and come to sand. I scan the beach and see there is a little group of people in the distances to my left. They look like they have a bond fire going and some are playing soccer. Looks like fun. I walk straight and to the water.

The waves crash on the shore and just to my shoes. Letting curiosity take over, I kick off my shoes and socks and roll up my pant legs a bit. Another wave crashes and the cold water hits my bare toes and I can't help but smile. I walk farther out so the water comes to my ankles. The water feels relaxing to me. My eyes close and I take a big whiff of the salt filled air. It's so peaceful hear. All I hear is the sound of the crashing waves and the group of people in the distance. I open my eyes again and crouch down so my hand can run through the water without getting myself wet. Tomorrow I should come back a go swimming. That should be fun. I look out over the dark sky and sigh. It's beautiful. All I can see is ocean.

"Hey." I hear a male voice call out. I slowly stand up and turn around. A tall kid is making his way over to me. "Hey." He waves at me. I give him a friendly wave back as I stand here and wait until he stop nears me. I can't see his face.

"Hello…" I really don't know what to say.

"What are you doing?" I am being very creped out by this kid. No one ever asks me what I'm doing, they normally leave me alone. I stare right at the kid with a blank expression.

"I'm petting my pet unicorn." I deadpan out to the kid. He just stares at me. "What does it look like I'm doing, kid?" I ask sarcastically. He starts to laugh at what he thought was me joking.

"I mean what you are doing over here by yourself." The kid tells me.

"I was told to do something." I briefly tell him. He starts to laugh again.

"Your shouldn't be over here by yourself, especially being new around here." I narrow my eyes at him.

"What?" I ask him as I place my hands on my hips.

"I have never seen you around here. So why don't you come on over with the group." He says. I stare at the kid as he jesters over to the group.

"I'm not interested in anything your planning." I deadpan as I walk toward my shoes and socks, which just happen to be next to him.

"Not planning anything. It's just not safe for someone to be out here by themselves." I roll me eyes.

"I know this place better than you will ever know it, kid. I know where it's safe and where it's not." He just isn't getting my hints. I pull my socks and try to ignore him.

"Come on. My name's Quil." He extends his hand out to help me up. Did he just say Quil?

"Quil What?" I ask leery as I ignore his help up and slip into my shoes.

"Quil Ateara the fifth." He tells me clear voice. I look at him hard and I don't see anything I remember about the Quil I know. But that was when he was eight. "What's your name?" I shake my head.

"You don't look like the Quil I remember." I scoff and laugh. "You grown up a lot in those eight years kid."

"Well I am sixteen now." He defends.

"You are nothing I expected you look like." I state. "You're a lot taller." I can't help but smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't that short…" He defends himself again. "No offence, but what's your name?" I roll my eyes. That's Quil alright.

"Raven Wol." I tell him with a smirk.

"That girl that left?" he asks confused. I roll my eyes.

"Yep, that same." Suddenly I am hugged and being dragged to the group around the bond fire. "Hey, Quil. No. No. I'm not a people person." I protest. "Damn it, kid. Let go." I try to get out of his group, but he is too strong. "Damn it, when do you get buff?"

"It was suddenly." He says as he pulls me. Great that is the only thing he answers to…

"Stop, seriously. I hate meeting people, Quil." I whisper desperately as we got closer. I give up when I see every looking at us now. Damn you Quil…

"Hey guys, look who came back." The damned kid calls out as we got closer. I just glare at Quil. That kid will get it sooner or later.

"Oh god." I turn to see Leah sitting on one of the logs around the fire. I sigh.

"It's not my fault, your mother told me to go to the beach." I defend myself.

"You found us!" I hear Seth cry out as he runs over from the group of people playing soccer.

"Not on purpose, kid." I tell him. "If it wasn't for Quil, I wouldn't have known you two where here." Seth reaches me and laugh. "I will go the same way I came so…"

"No, why don't you stay." Seth tells me. I laugh and look to the trees.

"Cause I don't want to impose. I should go." I try to pull from Quil's grip, but it's not working. I look straight into his brow eyes. "This isn't sudden strength unless you're taking steroids. If your taking steroids I will personally kill you." I threaten him as the group of people, most of them I haven't even looked at, start laughing at my comment. Quil just smiles.

"Trust me, this isn't steroids." He assures me.

"Good, Cause I will kill you if they were." I tell him. "Now can you let me go?" I ask impatiently. He lets go and I have to rub my wrist as I look at Seth who is grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry kid, I have to go…" I tell him before I walk away from the group.

"You are welcome to stay." I hear a male call out to me. I stop in my tracks and sigh before turning around and facing the man that is jogging over to me. He must be one of the tallest in the group. His demeanor just screams authority. He stops just a few feet from me. "You're welcome to stay." He repeats. I stand there trying to see if I can place a name to his face that is light up from the fire. The man seems like he is in his twenties and there is only one I know who it should be in their twenties. Other than Leah.

"But I was told you don't like other's joining you guys." I tell him as I look up at him. Sam is really tall.

"You're welcome to hang out with us. After all, you did find us after being away from eight years." Sam smiles and places a hand on my shoulder as he brings me back to the group. Seth is over joyed that I am staying. Sam leads me to the one of the logs in front of the fire. "Guys!" he calls out and I start to get nervous, I really hate meeting new people.. "The tall skinny kid is your old Friend Embry." Three really tall kids with no shirt on gather around Sam and me. I'm not comfortable about this. that only ones wearing shirts is Leah and me. I look at where his hand is gesturing and I nod. That doesn't look like Embry. What happen to his hair? "This is Raven Wol." The kid he told me was Embry smiles.

"Hey long time no see." He says as he waves. I give a gently wave back at him. I hate being the center of attention now. I don't really know anyone.

"Yeah…" Sam points to an older looking kid, if I can call them a kid.

"That's Paul Lahote. And the other one is Jared Cameron." They all look like siblings. This is really strange.

"Hello…" I wave at them not knowing what else to do.

"Go." Sam says suddenly and they all disperse. I start to creep away from him and sit down on the log and he wonders off as well. This is very awkward.

"Told you shouldn't be here." I hear Leah comment.

"Sue tricked me." I mumbled. "I hate people." I breath in sharply as I watch the guys going back to play soccer with the fire light being their only guide.

"Tell me about it." Leah grumbles back and I can't help to let out a low laugh. Suddenly there is a warm hand on back. I jumped up and turn around quickly. Too quickly, I don't stay on my feet and end up falling backwards towards the fire. Shit, Shit, Shit, third degree burns for sure. But I don't fall; instead I feel warm arms holding me up.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to frighten you." I hear my savoir tell me.

"Then don't sneak up on people." I snap out as I find my footing and brush myself off from anything that might have gotten on me. "It's very creepy." I add as I turn around to see another giant that looks like the rest. "Where are all of your shirts?" I roll my eyes as I sit back down on the log.

"We don't need shirt." The giant tells me with a weird ass smile. He shakes what little hair he has and sits next to me. Great… why can't I be left alone? "So where have you been?" He asks me. I don't even know who this kid is and he is asking me questions now.

"All over Washington and Organ." I mumble as I look at Leah with a look of confusion. She just grimaces and stands up and walks away. Great I'm left alone with this tall creepy kid.

"That's a shame. I missed you a lot." The kid tells me. I look back at him and nod my head cause I don't know what else to do. "But your back, that's all that matters." He tells me with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. Bringing me closer to his warm ass body, in the process. This is awkward….

"Yeah…" his body feels good on my cold flesh, but it's still weird as hell.

"So you're staying with the Clearwater's?" he asks me after a pause.

"Yep." What else am I suppose to say? This kid almost kills me and is now holding me as if we're a long lost friends or something. "They are like cousins to me."

"Well that's good." This is getting too much for me. I grab his hand that is over my shoulder and return it to his side.

"The only family I have left." I mumble as I scout over away from the strange kid.

"I'm sorry." He says with pure sadness. I think I offended him with the arm thing. I look him in his deep brown eyes and start to stutter.

"No… it's me. I'm… just not use to … people." I tell him as I stand up and back away slightly. He looks sadder now. Crap, what I'm I supposed to do? I look around and Quil and Seth are playing Soccer with the other three, Leah is just sitting on the ground watching. There is only one person that is seeing this. It's Sam. The kid is just looking around the sand awkwardly. So I shrug my shoulders at him to tell I'm not sure what's going on. This is now extremely awkward. I look up to the sky and see the moon over head. It means it's almost twelve. So I should be going. I turn around and start running to the woods. Probably shouldn't run, it looks really bad, but I need to get out of there. When I get the first line of trees I turn back and the kid hasn't moved at all, but Sam is over there now next to him. He and I make eye contact, or at least it seems like it. I have to dart my eyes away and turn away.

As I start to run again, I trip on my own feet, but I get up quickly, brush myself off and start off running again. Dumb ass clumsy girl. I look down at my knee see the pant leg start to get wet, there is a little bit of blood forming at the cut site. Great another thing I have to worry about. Me and my clumsiness isn't new and it normally brings trouble when Blood is involved. So I run as fast as I can in a straight line in hopes I get home faster.

I get to a clearing and I look around. To the far left I see a yellow house and I smirk. My direction is good. I look up at the sky and the moon doesn't seem to have moved, that's good. So I trek my way back to the house. The ground here is still pretty wet from the rain. But it isn't raining anymore up here. That's not bad, but with the blood I would prefer it to be raining.

My foot hits the wooden steps and I knock the mud off my shoes before entering the house. It's dark in here so I guessing Sue is asleep. I leave my shoes at the door and good the bathroom to clean this cut up quickly. Some hot water and a rag should be fine. I clean it up as best as I can. There isn't much there. So I simply change into a pair of pajamas and take my clothes to the washer. I get there and stop. I don't know how to work this washer. All I know is how to open the top lid and place the clothes in there and shut it. So I do that.

"What are you doing back?" I turn my head and see Sue in the kitchen making her way over to me. I give her a little smile.

"Trying to wash my clothes. How do you work it?" I ask as I point to the contraption.

"We will wash them later, Rav." She tells me. My mind starts to race as I look at the washer.

"I really need to wash them. I tripped and cut my knee." I tell her in a strand voice. She just looks at me.

"We can wash them in the morning." She tells me again. Sue doesn't get it. I turn to the door, move the small curtain and look out just in case.

"I tripped and cut my knee open again. There is some blood on it." I whisper to her as I check to make sure nothing or no one is outside.

"How much blood?" she asks as she comes over and opens the washer. Sue pulls out my pants and checks both knees. "That's barely a quarter sizes. You will be fine, just rinse it with water and I'll wash it tomorrow." I pull my pants away from her and put the pants back in the washer.

"Great, now you have to wash your hands with hot water." I complain as I close the wash lid again and check outside. Nothing has changed, that's good.

"What's up with you?" Sue asks annoyed. I can't really tell her. So I bite my lip and try to keep one eye outside.

"My blood… well let's just say it's not safe to be around." I stutter to her. She just looks at me weirdly before she reaches for something above the washer.

"I don't understand you, girl. But whatever." She shakes her head and pours the detergent straight into the washer and turns it on.

"Thank you so much, but can you please wash your hands, I don't want you to get hurt." I plead with her. It's not normal for me to plead, but this is her safety I'm talking about.

"Sure." She walks over to the kitchen sink and washes her hands carefully. "Are you going to tell me why?" Sue asks as I look back out the window.

"That's a need to know Bases. It's best you don't know." I tell her. "Just don't talk about it please."I turn and look at her; she is now drying her hands off.

"Sure." She agrees with me and I let out a sigh before looking out the window. Someone's there… on the other side of the door. I don't see their face before I jump up on the washer and let out a yelp. Sue looks at me with confusion when the door opens. I don't anything as I shut my eye hard.

"Where's Raven? She left really early and Sam told me to check on her." I hear a familiar voice speak. So I slowly open my eyes and see Seth.

"She's on the washer." Sue deadpans. This cause Seth to turn and look at me. My face heats up out of embarrassment.

"Why are you on the washer?" He asks with a laugh. I glare at him and slide of the washer.

"Why are you out past twelve? Your only fifteen." I snap back.

"Fair enough." He says with a smile. Then he places his arm on my shoulder. I can't help but growl at this. He has never been taller than me. "She are you ok? Sam told me you left in a hurry."

"Yeah, just peachy. Quil and Sam's introduction was too much for me." I half lie to the kid as I remove his arm from my shoulder. "I don't like crowds." I tell him as I walk into the kitchen.

"Come on, we are all friendly. We're not going to bite you." Seth is trying to joke around. But that comment isn't funny. My body tenses up at the word Bite. I hate that word. Absolutely hate that word.

"You're friendly alright." And those are the last words I tell him before walking again and going into my shared room with Leah.


	2. Swimming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

The alley way is dark and damp as I walk down it. This is my normal route to the place I have been staying at for the last month. It's about eleven at night. I normal take night time strolls. It's peaceful and I don't have to worry about other people. Tonight isn't an exception. No one is around, just how I like it. This alley way is long and after going through it, it's a five minute walk home. Two if I decide to run. It's either this way or another thirty minutes around the three blocks and then through the neighborhood. I got in trouble three nights in a row because I decided to do that. I need to in the house by eleven thirty. That's my curfew.

I stop when I get to the fence. I always cut myself on this stupid thing. But its fun climbing it. I reach my hands out and grip the fence and start climbing. It's hasn't been kept well and the metal has either rusted or gotten broken. But my light weight, it has been fine. I can feel the cuts in the knees open back up again. That's ok though. I continue to climb. The top comes quickly and I throw my right leg over. My left leg though… the pant leg got stuck. Damn ripped jeans. I'm too short for these things. I try yanking it hard but it doesn't work. So I take out my pocket knife and cut off the piece that is stuck. Now I can bring my leg over. Then I drop to the group still facing the fence.

I feel a sudden blast of cold wind blow from behind me. The light from behind me is gone. Shit.

"Oh, that smell." I hear a female almost angelic voice sing out from behind me. But the hairs on the back on my neck go on end. I hear her take in a deep breath behind me and my heart starts to pound hard. My breath quickens and I smell a very sweet scent. Must be her perform. "I'm not sure if I want to eat you or turn you little one." I feel a hand brush against my braided hair and I give an involuntary shiver. Turn! Eat! What does she mean? "Your smell is so intoxicating and rare." I suddenly feel her sniff my neck. What is she doing? "But I'm not hungry and I need someone for the job." She is freaking me out. I feel her grip my shoulder and the pain that follows is unbearable. It's like my shoulder is being crushed by a truck. Without warning, I am thrown into the wet brick wall and I'm staring into the red eyes of the woman. "You're brave girl." I swallow hard as I look at the rest of her. Her wild red hair, white skin and clothes are the only thing normal about this woman. Her skin is freezing. Her eyes are red and freaking me out. And something in my mind is telling, no screaming for me to get away as fast as possible. But something is also telling me I can't run. "Yes, you are brave. No human ever remains looking at me and not tries to struggle." She gives me a sick smile.

"Cause I know I can't get away." I don't know what cause me to reply to her. I just did. And surprisingly, it's not too shaky. The woman smirks and lets her hand drop from my for sure broken shoulder.

"Smart kid too." She tells me. Then she smells me again. "You're the same kid from the Rez, alright." She gives me a sick smile. "How's life since I last left you?" I stare at her. I don't remember her. "You don't remember me, don't you?" She throws her head back and laugh. "Girl." She cresses my cheek and another shiver rolls down my spine. "It's was about a two years ago. Your last trip to the hospital." She is trying to get me to remember something. "my mate's friend was trying to eat you then, but I decided to use you." She scoffs as she backs away from me. "I decided to suck you almost dry and leave you to let those humans to take care of you. You were too young." Suck dry? What is she talking about? "You were too young to make you one of us, have you join our little coven and use your skill."

"What Skill?" I'm so confused. This causes her to laugh.

"You will find out. But I don't want you just yet, you're still too young." She tells me with another smile. I hate her smiling. "Cut yourself again when you're at least sixteen, that shouldn't be long." She laughs again.

"What do you mean, cut myself?" This woman is a nut job.

"So I can find you and make you immortal, darling." She tells me. I hear her say that before. Her name is Victoria… She leans forward and cresses my cheek again. "You will make such a pretty one too." Her hand leaves my face. "Now, be careful. Don't let anyone else turn you. Your blood is very rare and others will come and try to take you from me." I don't know whether to promise her or not.

"Sure Victoria…" I promise. Her smile grows.

"Well you remember my name, that's a good start." That is the last thing she says before vanishing. I am left in the cold damp alley by myself.

"Damn, that was freaky." I breathe hard as I get up off the wall and work with my shoulder. It is killing me. My heart is still pounding hard.

"Raven! Raven!" I turn my head to hear the man that I'm staying with call out from the house. Crap, how am I going to explain this one?

"Raven!" That voice is different. I jolt up and open my eyes. I'm in bed in a room that is vaguely familiar to me. "Damn it." I turn and I see a grumpy, tired woman with messed up hair glaring at me. "Do you always talk in your sleep?" it's light in the room, which means the sun is starting to rise if I remember. I look at Leah and look at the floor.

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare."I confess in a quiet voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her attitude changes.

"You dream about bleeding and cutting?" she asks concern. "And a girl named Victoria." I look at her and sigh.

"Yep. It was something that happens when I was fifteen. I can't really get it out of my mind."I tell her with other sigh. I look outside and see the sun is barely starting to rise. It' mid May so that means is probably five. Leah is still looking at me with tired eyes.

"So, what happen?" she asks with a yawn. I look back at her and purse my lips.

"Haven't really told anyone before. It's a crazy story." I tell her as I shed the blanket off of me and stretch. "Sorry for waking you up." She grabs my wrist and glares at me.

"You woke me up. Tell me." her voice is hard. Then it softens. "Trust me; I tend to believe a lot more shit nowadays." I look at her brown eyes and I know she won't let me leave until I tell her something.

"I was going for a walk and I was cornered by this crazy nut job." I tell her. Leah relaxes her grip on my arm. Damn when did she get this strong? "She keeps going off on my scent." I watch as her face hardens. "She was a crazy nut job." I tell her as I a give a shaky laugh. There is silences.

"What did she look like?" She finally says in an almost angry voice.

"Red hair and white skin." I tell her. "Don't worry about; I haven't seen her in years." I tell her as I walk to the dresser. "And I'm here now." I give her a smile. She looks at me as if she doesn't believe me. "You really think Seth or any of the Scary tall kids are going to let some nut job come after me?" I scoff as look through my dresser. I pull out a one of my light blue skinny jeans and a red shirt. Before I shut the drawer I see my red bikini. Wasn't I planning on swimming today? I grab it to and my bag.

"Is that why you wear red all the time?" She asks me with a disgusted laugh.

"No." I snap as I walk to the door. "Get back to sleep." That's the last thing I tell her before hoping into the shower. After that, I check to see if the grumpy woman is asleep yet. Opening the door slowly, I see her sleeping form on the bed. Smirking, I shut the door and go to the kitchen to look for something to eat. The fridge is pretty much bare. Great, with how those two eat it's no wonder. I grab an apple and bite into it. It's fine for now. I shut the door and head out to the beach I was at last night.

The woods look a lot better in the day time. The trek isn't as long either. Probably shouldn't go swimming in the early morning. After all it's cold. Me and cold go along great… I get to the road and sigh at the sight I see before me. The sun is just rising and the reflection off the water is amazing. You wouldn't think I would miss something like this. I shake my head and head to the lower part of the beach. What was this beach called? First Beach, I think. No one is here. That's a plus.

I drop my bag on the ground and throw of my shirt and take off my pants. Let's see how warm the water is. Looking around again, no one is here. Good I'm not in the mood for people to see me in my bikini. I walk to the water and I dip my foot into the water. Cold, but it's not as cold as I am. I walk into the water and take in a deep breath before diving in. Better do it all at once.

Damn it's freezing. I resurface and breathe. How long has it been since I swam? I don't know. Most of my long hair is plastered to my face from the ice cold water. I have to brush it out of my face just to see. Even though it's cold, I still want to swim. So I go farther out and practice my diving.

"Raven!" great… who is it now? I stop diving and start treading water as I turn and face the shore and brush the hair out of my face. It's the kid from last night. I lift my hand up into the air and wave at him. What does he want?

"Hey." I call out as and start swimming closer to shore. He smiles and starts to chuckle.

"What are you doing swimming? You know the water doesn't warm up until mid June." He laughs as he smiles. Is he making fun of me?

"Cause I haven't swam in ages." I answer simply before turning around and push myself up in and dive again. As my feet renter the water I start to hope he understood that I want to be alone. I swim out farther and farther out into the ocean without coming up for a breath. After about a minute I can't hold it any longer. Rising to the surface, I take in a deep breath. That feels a lot better. From the shore I hear some laughing. Great… I turn and see that he's still there watching me, but now Embry and Quil joined him.

"Seems like you're a natural." He calls out to me with his hand cupped over his mouth to get louder. I watch as he starts talking to my old friends much quieter. They start to look between him and me and chuckle. Great, now that creep is making fun of me to two of my best friends. The nerve. I glare at him until one of my friends notice and start to tell him. He turns and faces me as I duck underneath the water and swim towards the shore. I'm pissed now. When I'm able touch the ground, I start to walk. AS soon as my face emerges from the water I glare at him again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snap at him. He just stares at me. "What the hell are you telling my friends? Are you making fun of me and my choices?" my voice is loud, but I don't care. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at the speechless boy when only my knees are only in the water.

"Raven, it's not what you think." Quil states. I hold a hand out to shut him up.

"Shut up." I tell him, more gently than my former voice. "I get sick and tired of people I don't even know making fun of me for ether how I look, act, or think." I bring my hand back and count off with my fingers. "I get really sick and tired of it and I'm not going to put up with it from someone from my own tribe." The kid just stares at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey calm down." It's Embry's turn to interject. My face turns to him and I just glare.

"Don't tell me what to do, kid." I tell him in a nice voice, but I'm still firm.

"It's not what you think." He tries to plead with me. I am done with this. I'm freezing now. Shit. I'm standing in front of the creep in my bikini. It's not really the best thing to wear around someone that likes to stare at you… it's the one with no straps for the top. Yeah, not the best for warmth and modesty. I march forward and to my stuff. Which he just happens to be standing next to. Great… the first thing I grab is my shirt. I pull it on and grab my shoes and pants and shove them into my bag.

"Let him at least explain…" Embry pleads. I roll my eyes and stand back up straight and find the kid darting his eyes away from me.

"I don't care. I'm done swimming now. So you don't have to mock me to the two that at least aren't preving on me." I cut him off and talk to the other kid. He looks hurt, as if his heart broke. I'm not a mean person; I just get tired of being mocked. Hurting a kid is the last thing I want to do. "I don't know you." I tell him in a calmer voice. "I'm too old and got some bagged that you're not ready to deal with." I mention before leaving him and my friends. After I get to the tree line, I look back. The look on the kid's face is the saddest look I have ever seen. Our eyes make contact and something pulls at my heart. One of things I hate doing is hurting people. Especially kids. I have to turn my head away and my heart feels like it snaps. Sad children, one thing I hate. I shake my head and start running back to my new home.

Now that's the weather I know. I'm sitting in the living room staring out the window watching the rain fall as I cuddle up in a blanket drinking hot chocolate. This brings back memories. I'm home alone on a Saturday afternoon watching the rain. How boring? I'm eighteen years old and trying to get warm from this morning's stupid swim.

"I can't believe I hurt the kid." I rest my head on my hand "But he was mocking you. And staring at you." Great now I'm arguing with myself. How stupid? "You shouldn't been wearing that suit then." I groan and roll my eyes. I'm so bored and hurt. The back of my mind keeps telling me I should apologies to him. That I do know him. But who the hell is he? I sip my hot chocolate and sigh. "I'm so messed up, it's not even funny."

"You got that right." I all most jump out of my skin.

"Damn it Leah, you freak me out." I seethe out as I turn and face her. She has her head in the fridge.

"It's not that hard." She tells me as she pulls out and sets a bunch of stuff on the counter. I sit there and watch her as she makes a sandwich. "So why are messed up?" She before lick the knife that has peanut butter on it.

"Where should I start?" I jokingly ask. She isn't amused. "The random kid from last night was making fun of me and staring at me in my bikini this morning." I tell her grumpily. She looks up at me and we stare at each other.

"You're an idiot." Leah deadpans before returning to her sandwich. I get that. "If you don't want that type of attention, don't wear it. You bitching afterward just make you look like a slut." I hear what she's saying. "And you're not. I know this because last night you would have soaked up the attention he was giving you." At least I know she thinks highly of me. "Have you tried talking with him?"

"Yeah, I snapped at him and made him feel bad." I mumble as I bury my head in my hands.

"That's not talking." She tells me as I hear a loud clank of metal in the sink. "That's bitching." That's the Leah I looked up too. Blunt and straight forward. "Do you even know the kid's name?"

"No, but he seems familiar to me." I tell her as I lift my head up. That's when she plops down next to me.

"Damn it, you're freezing." I roll my eyes. "Even more than normal. You can't swim in May you idiot." She tells me as she pushes me to the very end of the couch and sits right next to me. Almost on top of me. "Now what did you say?"

"He's familiar, but no." I restate as she takes a large bite of her sandwich.

"You haven't even asked him." She says with a full mouth. Leah swallows and smacks me in the back of my head.

"Damn it, that hurt." I cry out in pain. I tried to get up, but I can't move. She is too heavy. "But he hasn't told me."

"Then ask. You'll look stupid, but you're already stupid so it doesn't matter." She grunts out as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But he creeps me out." I defend myself.

"I really doubt that, Raven. You're just brainless." Leah tells me with another mouthful.

"Are you going to get up off of me?" I ask as I try to move.

"Nope, you'll die if I move." She tells me.

"Well, you're killing me already." I whine. This causes her to now sit on my lap and start crushing me. once on my lap, she grabs the remote for the T.V and turns it on.

"Damn you Leah." I moan out in pain. Her skin is burning hot, but it feels nice.

"Don't complain to me or I will make your life worse. That's my job as your role model." She tells me as she leans back on me, crushing me even further.

"Then I take that comment back. You are the very person I don't want to be like." I breathe out from underneath her big body. At least big to me.

"Can't now, it's been said. And now I will be the worst one that ever walked the face of the earth." She assures me as she flips through the channels.

"Leah, I can't breathe." I whisper. I can, but it's hard too.

"Shut up. You're doing a terrible job at being a body pillow." She ignores me and continues to sit on me. I hear the door open and I see a Seth enter the kitchen. "I made you one." Leah calls out to him with a full mouth.

"Thanks." He says as he finds it. His brown eyes find mine and he laughs. "Leah, what are you doing to Raven?"

"Teaching her she is a better pillow than anything else." Seth lets out a loud laugh and sits next to her and me on the couch. Now I feel like I am sitting next to a fire. What did I get myself into now?

For the next three hours I am stuck underneath Leah and right next to Seth. Both of them warm. At least one good thing. I'm not cold anymore. I'm so warm, I start to drift off.

"Come on, you have to hurry up." the boy in front of me calls as he runs a head. I am panting, but still going strong. It's raining hard and the ground is starting to collect with water.

"Slow down. We can be a little late." I whine out. The kid is just barely taller than me. He has dark brown eyes and long black hair. He is my best friend. I watch as he looks back at me and laughs.

"We need to get back before mom gets up." I sigh. It's almost four in the morning and I'm dead tired. I have to stop.

"Why did you convince me to go out again?" I ask out of breath as I hang my head down and try to catch my breath. My hair falls around my face. I feel a hand on my back and he lowers his head to be even with mine.

"Cause, it's not every day when there is a chance to see the whales from the beach." He tells me. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is giving me his priceless smile. When he smiles, it's like his whole face lights up. I really think his smile is cute. This kid can make me do anything when he smiles.

"Do you think it we will be able to get back, J?" I ask as my chest feels like it's going to collapse.

"Sure, We just need to get going." He says as he looks around. We are in town; no one is normally out at this time. But it's better to check. We both hear a loud crash coming from one of the back part of the buildings we are in front of. "We got to go now, Ray." He tells me as he pats my back to encourage me to get moving. I nod my head and start to jog.

"Yeah." I breathe out. Even though he is much faster than me, he is right by my side with his hand on my back pushing me forward.

"Let's take the short cut." He tells me as he points ahead of me to the woods. I don't say anything as he takes the lead and goes into the thick mess of trees. In the trees, it's really dark and I can't see him. "Hey. You need to hurry up." He whispers to me for ahead. I know the way pretty well, but his voice guiding me helps me a lot. So I put a little more speed in my jog and hurry up. I feel something suddenly hit my hand and grab it. I stop and jerk back. "It's just me Rav, don't be so jumpy." He laughs, but it's a reassuring laugh. That is when he starts to pull me. I wasn't going fast enough.

"J. I'm tired." I breathe out as he leads me through the trees.

"You can do it. Just two more minutes. I left my window open." He whispers to me. Alright. I let him drag me. Soon I begin to see the bright red of his house.

"There it is." I call up out of breath. He stops and covers my mouth.

"You need to be quite, Rav." He whispers to me. "Mom is a very light sleeper and she will kill us if she finds out." His dark brown eyes stare into mine. I glare back at him when he doesn't remove his hand. Still nothing, so I gather the spit in my mouth and lick him. "Gross!" he almost shouts. I only smirk and start to run to the back of the house where his room is. He is behind me quicker than I thought he would have been. "I'm going to get you for that." He threatens with a smile as he runs past me. He gets to the back house and I lose sight of him. My second wind is short live as I reach the corner on the house. There he leans against the wall with this awful smirk on his face. "Your slow." He whispers. Again, I glare at him and stuck out my tongue. "That thing is going to get you in trouble." He laughs as he bends down on the ground and cup his hands together. I see this and take my shoes off. He looks at me funny.

"There is mud on them." I tell him as I shove them in the bush with my socks. "Your mom is smart. If there is mud in the room. She will know." I explain. He only shrugs his shoulders as I place one foot on his palms and my hands on the window sill. I am lifted up into the air and able to climb into the window and swing my leg over the sill. The kid is strong. I get into the room and listen. Nothing. " Clear." I tell him before hanging my head out the window. There I am meted by a smirk.

"Told you." He says as he holds his hands up. He may be tall, but not tall enough to sneak back into his window. I grip his hands and pull him in. well, I yank him to hard and I land on the floor with him on top of me. Again his hand covers my mouth. "Hold on." He whispers as he looks at the closed door. I hear nothing and after a minute he gets off of me and walks to the door and poke his head out. When I see his face again he nods. "It's clear." I take a deep breath in.

"Good." I say as I stand back up.

"We didn't get caught." He says as he shuts the door and throws off his soaking wet shirt on the floor. "You worry wart."

"Hey, I would have gotten in trouble because I'm older." I whisper back in defense. He rolls his eyes and picks up a towel off the floor and dries his hair with it.

"Yeah, you're doing a great job at influencing me." He jokes as he hangs his head down the dry it off better. I take this time to throw off my wet jacket and shirt and pulling on my blue night shirt. "If anything, I am the more mature one." He tells me with a laugh. I pull down my pants and leave on the matching blue pants on.

"Sure Jake, you're more mature." I say with pure sarcasm. "You still have to have to have mommy kiss your boo boo's." He looks up at me and glares.

"Hey, I only let her do it because she likes it." He defends himself.

"Whatever you say Jake." I hold in a laugh at the look on his face. He is so cute. The little eight year olds I hang out with are all adorable. He finishes drying his hair and hands me the towel. "Na, I'm going to just braid it." I tell him as I begin to brush my hair with my fingers. Jake throws the towel over my wet clothes and begins to strip off his pants to get into his pj's. I simply turn around and look out the window as I start to braid my hair. It's raining harder now. "You own me big time, Jacob."

"And why is that?" He asks as he pulls on some pants.

"It's raining hard and if I get another chill, it will be hell." I explain. Suddenly I see something being thrown at me. I move my hand and grab it. "Thanks." It's a hair band.

"Does she do this all the time?" I am stirred from my sleep and go into this false slumber, where my body is asleep, but I can hear, feel, and smell everything going on around me. And Leah is still sitting on me and Seth is next to me.

"She did that last night." Leah deadpans. Then I hear a crunch. She probably is eating something else.

"I think it's cute, She's dreaming about Jake." I hear my fifteen year old male 'cousin' gush.

"She said something about dreaming about a memory last night. Ray did pretty much live with the kid. So it's most likely a memory." She doesn't seem to care about me talking in my sleep.

"Apparently it's about her and him sneaking out." Seth comments. No duh!

"That wasn't a rare occasion; those two did it all the time. Sometimes they invited his two wingmen to join them. Normally that happened when they were feeling rebellious." Leah explains with several more crunches.

"Really?!" Seth sounds surprised. "Why didn't they invite me?"

"Cause you were too young. And you're loud. Only two times they were caught. They weren't going to screw up their chances with you." That was pretty much the truth. "Plus, when they got caught it was funny as hell." I hear a door open and close.

"Leah, Seth. Why are you two home?" It's Sue. Must be just getting home from work. She has a busy work schedule.

"Yeah Sam gave us a few hours." Seth tells her. "Your know check on the little coz." He says with a laugh.

"Well where is she?" Sue asks. Then there is a pause. "Why on Earth are you sitting on her?" Her voice rises with concern. "You can really hurt her, you two aren't really light." I hear some quick foot steps towards us.

"She was cold." Leah tells her simply. "So this was the fastest way to warm her up."

"Quil and Embry told me she went swimming." Seth adds. Great that's going around. "And she is quite comfy, she past up and started talking in her sleep. Will you shut up kid?

"Leah get off of her, you could have cut off the blood to the rest for her body." Sue sounds really concern.

"Are you telling me I'm fat?" Leah can't help but laugh.

"Leah, you know what I mean." Oh, Sue is pissed.

"I'm fine, Sue. She is actually doing wonders." I speak up as I slowly open my eyes. "I'm alive." I see her sigh in relief.

"I want you off of her." She doesn't let up though. So Leah stands up and finally I can take in a full breath of air.


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

It's Sunday. My last day of freedom before I have to start school again. So might as well go out. After I shower and dress I walk back to my shared room. Quietly grab my purse on the side of my bed closest to the ticking time bomb of moodiness. I wonder when she came in last night to be this tired. The old door quietly creaks as it shuts. With bag over my shoulder, I head outside.

The sun feels great on my skin. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath of the pine needles. I walk down the step and down the long drive way. Sue wanted me to explore. Well, that's what I'm doing, while getting something to eat. The drive way is much shorter than I remember. I walk the short stretch of highway to the main part of La Push. It's one of the smaller Rez. That I know of, it's only a few blocks of the actually town and then the homes. It doesn't take long for me to get to the first block. Nothing is really open, not that I care. I just like the walk in the town without people. Red wooden buildings right after another. Nothing here seems to have changed.

I begin to remember me and my three closet friends running around in this little place. Crossed the road I see an old diner than we use to spend time at because that's where one of their mother's used to work. I remember racing them to the door as Embry's check in time. We were a loud bunch of kids, that's for sure. I start walking again and more could back to me. Turning down one of the corners and start heading east, I get a big gust of wind to hit me along with a memory. It's fuzzy, but I remember it. It was my parents and me. I was holding my mother's hand as we walked back. I followed the road and memory to where it leads. I don't remember exactly where it goes though. My mind takes me down a gravel driveway that leads into the trees. The back of my mind begins to scream at me to stop, but my feet don't stop. I continue to walk and when I get to the end of the drive my heart stops beating.

I know why my mind was screaming. The surroundings are very familiar. The white painted extort walls are yellowed and dirty now. The car port is in desperate need of repair, but it's still looks the same. My knees give out as I look at the old place. The thick smell is gone, but my mind is bringing it back to me. I start to breathe in hard as I push myself back up on my feet. They move without my permission. Ever heard of curiosity killing the cat. Well, I'm going to slaughter myself for this one.

My shoes step on the wooden step and it creaks loudly. I am put all my weight down. There is a loud cracking sound and my foot goes through the wood and in the over grown grass. I feel my foot slam against the ground. Slowly lifting it up, I don't see any blood or my pants torn. Now that's why I wear skinny jeans. With both my feet on the ground, I eye the door way ledge. It seems sound enough. I put my foot on the very edge of the step and try again. It creaks but that's it. I do the same with the next step and its fine.

"One step for mankind." I mumble to myself as I get to the top. My hand finds the old handle and it's locked. Of course. I aim my shoulder to the door and take in another deep breath. This is my house after all. And with all my might and slam my shoulder into the door. nothing happens. Damn it, I reel back with my other hand covering my shoulder. That hurts like hell. "Why did I use my bad shoulder?" I ask myself in pain. I look at the door again and snarl. Now I'm pissed. I grip both rails of the steps and take my foot and aim it at the door. "This should work." I breathe out as I kick the door. And as I hoped the doorjamb breaks and it swings open. "One giant step for Wol kind." I smirk as I walk into the doorway. Even though the outside seems unkempt, the inside is the exact same, other than the carpet is gone.

I walk into the house and sigh as I shut the door. It's how I remember it. You enter in through the living room which leads to the dining room and kitchen. Beyond that are the rooms and bathroom. I walk through the living room and bit my lip. The reason why there isn't any carpet it here is because of the blood trails. Walking farther into the house, my mind shows me where all the red stains were. I see flashes of struggles between a married couple with tan skin and a strange white pair. I shake my head and walk into the hall that leads to a bathroom and two rooms. My mind shows me more blood on the now dust covered walls. I turn into a little room decorated in pink. At least it was pink. Now it's a sick pale pink with black smudges. I remember vaguely a little girl hiding on the other side of the bed here as she heard screaming. I walk over to the spot and crouch down as my hand brushed the carpet.

"It's still soft." I can't help but say. I look around the small room when a scream rings through my head. Then another. One female and the other male. Shit, why won't my brain shut up. Next I hear laughter, sickening laughter. Damn it, I have to get out of here. I look at the window and sigh. "Let's see if you still work." I mumble to myself. It makes me feel like I'm not alone. As I approach the window I see something on the floor. It looks familiar. Of course everything is familiar here, idiot. I bend down I grab it. It's a little necklace with an R and L on it. The necklace is old and has something on it making it dirty, I know it was mine; I just can't place where I got it. I shove it in my pocket and push open the window. It's hard, with my shoulder, but I get it open just enough for my little body to slip through and jump out. The screaming and laughing is getting to much for me. I slip out of the window and run into the woods, I currently don't care where I'm going. I just have to get away.

It's not long before I start feeling tired from running. So I stop and rest against a tree for a bit. I can't hear the sound any more, I'm glad for that. As I catch my breath I decide to look around.

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I look around the thick woods. "Great, just my luck." I grumble. I can't even tell which way is north. My hands grip my hair and I growl at myself. "Damn it." I look at the tree I'm leaning on and sigh. It's Western Red Cedar. I can tell from the red thick bark. My hand grabs one of the lower branches and I climb up the tree. I don't need to climb all the way up, just enough to see some sky. My shoes aren't very ideal for climbing, so I stop on a branch and kick off my shoes and socks. With my bare feet I am able to climb up the tree where there isn't a branch. On my way up I only slip twice which causes a few cuts. I lost my calluses during the eight years. This tree is pretty tall, so when I get above the tree line I stop at the closets branch and sniff. Salt. I get a gust of wind from my right. I turn and see a glimpse of the ocean.

"That's West." I tell myself as I sit down on the branch. I can't help but laugh. I'm such a light weight. My eyes travel down ward. It's about a thirty to forty foot drop. Not really safe to drop down from this height. I look back at the ocean and laugh. "Now how am I supposed to get down?" I can't help the laughing. This is the stupidest situations I have ever gotten myself in lately. Being stuck in a tree and all because I ran like a cowered from the place I needed to be to get closure. I place my hands in my pockets and sigh. My fingers feel the necklace I picked up earlier in my old room. I pull it out and examine. "Where did I get this from?" I hold it so the sun can hit it just right. The smudge on the L charm shines oddly. I try rubbing it, but only dust comes off. Oh well. I put the necklace on.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" I hear someone call up to me. I look down and I see some guys at the base of the tree.

"You know, just hang around." I shout back down at them. The lack of shirts tells me that they are the kids I met from last night. They all look to similar to tell who's who though. I hear them laugh at my supposed joke. I was being serious. That's what I'm doing.

"Why don't you come down here?" I hear another call up. I really don't want to hang out with them. Not if that creep is there.

"We are heading to Emily's to get some food." Damn. My stomach growls. I look at them and try to resist. "Come on, she's the best cook around." The kid pleads with me. I look at them and back up at the view of the ocean. My stomach growls again and I know the winner. My hand reaches for the bark of the tree and I bring to climb down.

"That's our girl." That sounded like Quil. I down at them and roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up." I see one of the other kid glares at the one that called up to me. I can't help but laugh. Then I see their other friend just cross his arms and look to the ground. Climbing down is the harder part on evergreens like these. Their bark is much harder. I can't really see where I place my feet and I get stabbed from whatever is on the bark. I will have to take care of them when I get to this Emily's house. I look back down and their faces are getting easier to see. The kid that called out a moment ago is Quil. The other one is Embry. Those two have always been insuperable. The other one, I really can't tell, his face is lowered.

"You're doing good, Raven." I hear Quil call up. "You always were the best climber."

"From what I remember, I was the only climber." I remind him. I hear both Embry and the other kid laugh. I am about ten feet from the ground. It's much safer to drop down not. "Watch out." I call out. I see the other kid look up at me. He's the creep from earlier. Great… now I have to deal with him.

I grip the bark hard as I position my feet so I can drop safely. Then I let go. The free fall only lasts three seconds before I land on in a crouch. It's been so long since I've done that. I hear applauding from behind me. I stand up and look at the three kids.

"So where is this Emily's house?" I ask with a smirk.

"Why were you even up there?" Quil asks me as he points up. I roll my eyes.

"I wanted to see the view of the Ocean, kid." I roll my eyes at him. Obviously lying to him.

"I'm not a kid." He defends. I look at him with a raised eye brow.

"Really, sixteen isn't much of an adult."I tell him. His smile drop as he looks back at me.

"Oh trust me I'm mature enough." I have to hold in some laughter.

"Ok, whatever you say kid."I tell him as I hit his shoulder playfully. That was hot. I grab his shoulder and look at him confused.

"What?" He asks looking at my hand.

"You're burning up." I tell him. I watch his eyes drift to the other two before looking back at me.

"Yeah, it's a Quileute thing." I look at him as if he is the most stupid person in the world. He looks at me confused.

"Don't think I'm dumb kid. I'm Quileute yet I am freezing all the damn time." I let go of his shoulder and cross my arms over my chest.

"It is a Quileute thing. I swear." He pleads. I look him up and down and can't find anything to tell me otherwise.

"Fine, you're just got the better genes then." I tell him, giving up for now. No, not giving putting on hold for now. I un fold my arms, grab my shoes and socks, and start to trek north. "Are we headed to this Emily's house or not?" I ask.

"Sure." I laugh at Embry's one word response. In moments, I have Embry and Quil on one side and that other kid on my right. I still haven't figured out his name. He acted like he knew me well. But he doesn't look familiar at all. We walk in silence until I can't stand it anymore.

"SO what where you three doing in the woods?" I ask trying to sound a bit curious. But really I don't like the quiet and how close all three are getting to me.

"Heading to Emily's house." Embry says. "Which makes me ask, how do you know it's this way?" He asks me as he points.

"I don't know. I just picked to walk this way." I explain. "I haven't been here in years. You really think I would remember much of anything about this place?" I ask him.

"Guess not." The other kid interrupts us. There is another pause.

"But we're almost there. I can smell the food." Quil tries to cover that weird pause. I bit my lip and nod.

"Better be, I am staved." I tell them, as if on cue my stomach growls. This causes everyone to laugh. In minutes, the trees start to clear and I see a small brown house this is the back of it. We walk around to the front and I see the covered porch. This place seems familiar…again. I see Sam and the kid name Jared run out of the house and stop.

"It's just Raven and us." Embry speaks up quickly. They both look at me intently before at the others.

"Nothing else?" Jared asks. I look at the boys at me sides and their shake their heads no. "Alright, go eat." Embry and Quil at relived and run into the house. But the other kid walks a bit and looks back at me before entering the house. That was odd. "Are you ok?" Jared asks me now.

"I'm fine. Just odd seeing three kids suddenly in the woods." I tell him. "Then being invited to eat at someone's house. Kinda seems creepy." I tell him bluntly. He doesn't know what to say. I give him a quick smile before he looks at Sam.

"Leave it be." He tells Jared before motioning him to go inside. I look at him and he looks at me intently.

"Don't go into that house again." Sam's voice is firm. How did he know? "It's closed up for a reason."

"But it's my house." I protest. "I should be able to go in there if I want."

"It maybe, but your curiosity can wait." He tells me. I'm just confused. "You smell like the house." I start to sniff myself and I almost gag. That sweet smell is unforgettable. "Raven, you should wait before you go in there." He looks at me, almost sympatric. "You really reek."

"What?!" I'm shocked he said that. Ok, I smell like them but they don't really smell that badly. It might actually help Victoria not find me if I'm bleeding and smelling like one. "It's sweet, but not…"

"We all just hate that smell." Sam interrupts me in a kind voice. "I'm just warning you just in case they are rude about it." I don't know why Leah is so pissed at him. He's nice.

"Thanks." I state as I give a little shake of my head. Great, I reek.

"Now let's see if there is any food left for you." Sam changes the subject. "They tend to eat quickly." Ok. He motions me to the house and we enter.

Even though the house is small, it's beautiful. The first thing you see walking in is the table that divides the kitchen and living room. Around the table is everyone I met or met again from last night. They are all stuffing their faces. I almost laugh at how funny they look. I watch as the only one not at the table, Sam, walk over to this woman that looks like she isn't a Quileute. He hugs her and gives her a kiss on her facial scar. Poor girl.

"Hey heads up." I hear suddenly from one of the kids at the table. I look over and see a huge muffin being thrown at me. I catch it with ease and I hear a weird cry of laughter come from the table.

"She caught it." I hear another say. I shake my head and look at the muffin. It's looks good. Taking a small bite of it, it seems to melt in my mouth. Holy Crap! I break off another piece and eat it slowly.

"Come on over, Raven." I hear another wave me over. It's Paul. The table is crowded, but I'm able to fit cause I'm small enough. I'm next to Paul and Embry. This is awkward again. Sam wasn't kidding. They eat like ravage wolfs that haven't eaten in days. Looking around, I see Seth here too. When did he wake up? Did I mention they are loud? Not that I mind, it's kind of fun listening to them joke and laugh as if they are a family.

"Remember last night, you were pretty fast." Jared tells Paul. He shakes his head and lets out a laugh.

"I was, wasn't I. Maybe I'm getting faster." Paul smirks.

"I'm still faster." Leah pipes up. I watch and listen intently. What are they talking about?

"You never know. We should race sometime." Paul says with a full mouth.

"I will only beat you. Do you think your pride can handle being beaten by a woman?" She asks him in a mocking tone. I feel a warm arm being place on my shoulders and I am pulled over to him. I can't help but let out a mep at the fast, sudden and tight grip the kid has.

"The only girl I see is her and I'm pretty sure I'm faster than her." He says as he looks down at him. Everything goes quite as Leah and he make eye contact. I take the liberty to remove his arm and move closer Embry.

"You are full of yourself." I mumble under my breath. "You couldn't beat me or her even if you tried." I roll my eyes and pull off another piece of muffin and eat it. I feel all eyes on me on. Even Sam's and Emily's are on me. That is when everyone at the table starts to laugh hard, except Paul. Embry smirks at me and wraps. Damn that was hard. I end up coughing up my small piece of muffin. "Shit." I yelp as I start to feel squashed. I push his arm away and step back and walk over to Seth and stay next to him. He is much safer.

"Sorry Ray, not use to my strength." He apologies.

"It's fine. I'll stay near Seth. He is much safer." Seth smiles, until people start to laugh.

"Cause he is the smallest." Quil jokes. I look at Seth and he is laughing too.

"That's true." He says. Even though they make fun of each other, it's only because they are so close.

Eventually, this little party moves out front. They are still loud and goofing off so I stay next to Seth. We sit on the steps of the porch and watch the boys. Quil and Paul are punching each other in the arms. Being guys.

"They are always like this." Seth tells me. I nod.

"Are they all sixteen? Some of them seem like they can be my age." I ask him.

"Yep, I'm the youngest here and Sam, Emily and Leah are the oldest." He explains.

"And I'm the only other adult here." It's more of a statement than anything else.

"Pretty much." I sit there and sigh. Guess I will have to leave the Rez to find people my age. That's fine.

"Hey." I look up and See Paul waving me over. I stand up and walk over to the group.

"What's up?" I ask confused.

"That race you promised." He says with a smirk. What?

"I didn't promise you anything." I tell him shortly. Paul's smirk falls. "I don't need to prove anything." I add.

"Come on. You're just a pretty face after all." HE mocks me. before I can even react. I hear a growl come from behind. I turn and see that weird kid from earlier glaring at him.

"Shut Up, Paul. She doesn't want to. She doesn't have too." Damn he seems pissed.

"Your just don't want to see your little _friend_ beaten by me, Jacob." Did he just say Jacob? "I think she is full of it." I stare at the kid's face. I see it now. The high cheek bones, the smile, his eyes. It's Jacob. How the hell didn't I notice it before? Right now he isn't smiling. He is growling and baring his teeth.

"Paul, back off." He warns. Something in his eyes seem like something is going to snap.

"Why should I?" Paul retorts as he steps forward. Jake is about two feet to my right and Paul is in front of me. My eyes are trained on Jake's. He is worrying me. When he steps forward and puffs out his chest I know something is wrong. I step in between them and glare at Paul.

"Stop it, Paul." He doesn't even hear me. Everything around me is quite. No one speaks.

"She is too weak to beat me." He continues. "Plus she reeks." Again I hear a growl coming from Jake. I turn and I see something in his eyes change.

"Raven gets out of there!" I hear the kids behind me shout. I stare at Jake's eyes and a sudden shock of fear runs through me.

"Yeah, lose your temper." Paul mocks him. Jacob takes another step forward and he gets into arms reach. I turn and go to place my hand on his chest, but that's when he lunges at Paul. All I can do is fall to my knees and cover my head. I feel something rain over me. Slowly I lift my head up and I See some pieces of denim fall to the ground. What in the world? I look over to Where Paul and Jake are now at and slowly stand up. There are two giant wolves now, fighting each other. They are right next to me. All I can do is stare, wide eyed, at the two mystical beasts. They are huge. I can barely hear the calls for me to move and get out of there. I just stand there.

"Raven Wol." I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. "You need to get back." It's Sam and he is trying to pull me. But I can't move. My feet are now stone.

"What in the hell… Are they…" I whisper to myself. One wolf is dark silver, while the other is a rusty red color. I watch as the red one bites the Silver one's neck. Again there is a tug. It's stronger, but I still don't move. I can't something I keeping me there.

"Raven." He pleads as the two wolves start to roll towards me. I simply fold my arms over my chest and glare at them. Their heads come close to my legs and something in my head screams at me to move, but I can't something is keeping me there. My eyes stare deeply into the red wolf's eyes. That is Jake. It has to be. He is the one winning. Eventually, he looks back up at me while he bites the silver's neck. They are mere inches from my feet. The tugging stops as I look into his eyes. That's Jake's eyes alright.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jacob?" I deadpan. "Get off of your brother now. It's not worth it." He let's go of the wolf's neck and backs up in shame. "You ok?" I ask who I think is Paul. The silver wolf just stands up and gingerly walks into the mess of trees. I look back up at the red wolf and stare into his eyes. They look like they did yesterday and the day before. "You of all people should know I hate that look." I sigh out. The hand on my back leaves and I feel the stone leave my feet so I walk forward. I get into arms reach and laugh. "Damn, even when you're a dog, you're still taller. Do I ever get a break?" I thought it would cheer him up. It seems like it when he lowers himself and I see his eyes aren't as dark as before. I smile and rub in between his ears. "Feel better now, J?" I ask and I get a head shake in response. I turn and look at the group. They all are staring at me as if I lost it. "Since when has he been a wolf?"

"Since February." Sam is the only one that speaks up. I nod and continue to pet. My mind starts to race.

"Ok…" I look at the others.

"Everyone except Emily." He answers my unspoken question. I can't help but laugh.

"Cool." I turn back to Jacob. "You can turn back easily, can you?" he nods again and walks into the woods. I watch him leave before turning to Sam and the others. It's getting kind of hard to breathe. They are looking at me funny. I find out… My eyes start to feel heavy and my legs give out from underneath me. That's when everything goes black.


	4. Explanations

**Hey, thank you for reading. Your reviews help a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My head is throbbing and there is a hint of coldness on my forehead. I open my eyes and I'm in a barely light room. I'm lying down, because I am staring at the ceiling. The white ceiling. What the hell happened? I move my hand to my forehead and sigh. That's when I move and try to sit up.

"Easy, girl." I move my eyes to the source of the voice and I see Jake. I give him a weak smile and he gives me his goofy one back. I laugh and push up. His hands hold the small of my back and he guides me upward.

"I know how to move, Jacob." I can't help but laugh a little.

"You hit you head pretty hard. Emily thinks you have a concussion." He tells me. I look at him and he is in a different pair of shorts.

"Then why am I not at the Hospital?" I ask."

"We normally don't go there." Jacob tells me with a frown. I give him a nod and hand him the ice pack.

"I'm cold enough, thank you." He takes it and sets it on the ground. "Care to explain what happen to me?" I look him stare into the deep brown eyes.

"Well…" He starts to stutter.

"I have never known you to do that, Mr. Confident Macho man." I tease him and he smiles.

"You kinda fainted after finding out I am a wolf." And there it is. My eyes just stare at him and my brain stops. "That what they told me you looked like." He frowns. That snaps me out of it. I hate it when he frowns, so I smack him.

"Don't do that." I tell him. "It's makes you look very weird." He gives me a chuckle. There is a pause as I look at the sixteen year old Jacob Black kneeling next to the couch I'm sitting on. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Jake blinks a couple of times before looking away.

"I forgot to." He confuses.

"Well, you barely look like the little eight year old that I snuck out with." I tell him. "You have grown up too much. Stop that."

"I can do that." He laughs. There is his smile again. Still cute.

"I'm just joking." I laugh back. "There is no way I can expect you to do that."

"No, it's kind of a wolf thing. I won't age until I stop phasing for awhile." I stop laughing at him and look him up and down.

"Good to know." I drag that comment out. My head is still pounding. "Can I go to the doctor? My head should get looked at." Jacob looks at me for a moment.

"If you want to." He says before standing up and offering a hand to me. I take it and he helps me up. I try to walk a bit, but my balance is a little off. "Yeah, I think you should sit down." He hesitates.

"I'm fine, Jake. I just want to make sure." I assure him. "Don't be such a worry wart." I tell him as I try walking again. "See I'm fine." He sighs and walks me out of the house. The group is all out there. I see Sam is right next to Paul.

"Hey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you." Paul grunts out while looking at the ground. I feel Jakes grip on my shoulder get a bit stronger.

"I will give you that race sometime. But not when you're a wolf. That's wouldn't be fair at all." I point at him. I see him give me a little smirk.

"I'll make sure you keep that little promise." He assures me.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Sam asks. He looks at me and sighs. "Fine, just keep an eye on her."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jacob tells him as he walks me down the drive way.

"Does he not like the hospital here?" I ask when we get to the road.

"No one does here." He tells me as we walk. I look at him and laugh.

"Why not? They're there to help us." I tell him.

"Not everyone there." Jake's shorts answers are getting annoying. I think he doesn't want to talk about it.

"So… Everythere turns into Wolves." I state as we walk down the road.

"Yep, and I really thought you were taking it well." He smiles. "Until you fainted." I roll my eyes. He's already making fun of me.

"I didn't faint. I pushed myself to much today." I lie. This causes him to start laughing.

"What did you do that was 'Pushing yourself'?" Jake asks in a mocking tone. I took a breath in and sighed.

"Checked out my house." There is silences of a moments.

"That explains the smell." His voice seems void of emotion.

"You, Paul and Sam." I laugh and roll my eyes. "Anyway, explain to me this wolf thing." The look on his face tells me he wanted me to change the subject. Jacob sighs as he leads me across the street and down a drive way. We have made a lot of progress getting where ever we're going. He has to making me move fast.

"Remember the stories we were told when we were younger?" He asks me and I nod.

"Yeah the ones about our history. The flood, third wife, the treaty, and the spirit warriors." I state from memory. Then I laugh. "I knew they weren't just stories." Jake looks and me and laughs again.

"I know. You loved listening to my mother tell them. You would try to figure the out and find all the facts." I smirk at the memories of his mother.

"Is is your parents doing?" I ask as we walk. Again there is silence.

"My father is fine, his diabetes caught up with him though." He states. "Mom died a six months after you left from a car crash." His voice isn't sad. Just seems like he is remembering her. Shit, I feel so bad. I have to stop walking.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." I tell him as I look at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. My sisters had a worse time. They had to leave." Jacob's words don't help. I still feel like shit.

"I should have pushed harder to stay." I mumble as we start walking again.

"Oh well, as long as your back." Jake is trying to make me feel better. The drive turns and I see a red house.

"It's your house." I point out as I point my finger. Jake laughs and places his hand on my forehead and looks into my eyes.

"How hard did you hit your head?" He asks with a smile. Jacob is messing with me.

"I don't know. But we will find out." I laugh as he leads me to his garage. I see a red car in there. "Is that the car you told me about?" I ask as I run my hand along the hood.

"Yep, she runs great." I can tell Jacob's proud of his work. I leave his grasp and walk around the car and laugh. "What?"

"It looks a lot better than you described in your letters." I explain as I open the passenger door and slip in to look in the inside. I can feel his eyes on me as I look around. "Beautiful, J." I tell him as I nod." He opens the driver do and laugh.

"Thanks, means a lot coming from you." He says with a sigh.

"Really, I know jack shit about cars and my comment means a lot to you." I shake my head in astonishment. "I had been away to long." I sigh as I rest my head on the head rest. IT feels really heavy, so do my eyes. It's hard to keep my eyes open.

"Are you ok?" I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, my head is getting to me." I tell him as I lift my head up again. His face is full of concern. "I'm fine. Just get the keys and a shirt on and we can head out."

"I'm not going to leave you alone." He says as he stands up. I sigh and get out of the car. "But you shouldn't move." I rest my forehead on the top of the Rabbit and sigh.

"Do you even have your license?" I ask him. He walks around the car and places a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to go, don't you?" It's more of a statement than a question. His voice seems torn. "I'll be right back, just sit down." Jake up helps me back into my seat and help me buckle before leaving me in the car. My ears are starting to ring. Damn it. It's a concussion for sure. My hands find my head and I take a deep breath in. That's when I hear the driver door close and the engine start.

"That was fast." I state with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm faster now." Jacob says as he pulls out of the garage and his drive. I move my hand to look at him. The kid through on a white tank top. Of course. It shows off his muscles perfectly. I cover my eyes again and wait out the ride.

"SO what happen? Did I hit the ground?" I ask on the way.

"You were caught by Leah, but she didn't make sure your head didn't hit her arm." Jacob is very solemn about it. "She is the fastest out of all of us."

"Hey, it could be worse." I shrug my shoulders. "I could be bleeding." That makes him laugh.

"Sure Rav." The rest of the way I fight falling asleep in the seat and lose. I am woken up by being set on a cold surface. I open my eyes and I'm blinded by the light. "You're awake." I hear a laugh. It's him. I blink and sit up. Crap that was too fast and now my head is spinning. I feel my head being pulled gently to the left and covered. Jake's body is so warm. "Careful." He whispers. That's when I smell it. The sweet smell. That smell has been in betted into my mind. That's when I feel his chest vibrate. Is his growling? I pull my head away and look around.

"What in the world?" I voice as I look. I'm in my own little room. Monitors and cabinets and everything.

"I knew it was a bad idea." He growls quietly to himself. I look to the door as it opens. That's when the smell gets stronger. He growls louder when the doctor walks in. He is a tall man who looks about his late twenties. His skin is the classic pale white, but his eyes are different.

"Jacob Black. Cool it." I bark at him. He looks at me leery, but he walks over to the chair in the farthest corner and sits down. I turn back at the doctor and he only chuckles. "Sorry about that, he hates Doctors." I cover for him.

"It's fine." The doctor smiles. "Most people don't like hospitals." He tells me. Something is familiar about him. Everything here seems like that lately.

"Tell me about it. This is like the fifth time this year for me." I joke with him. The man is holding a clip board. He looks at it as he grabs the rolling stool.

"You are Raven Wol, correct." I nod. "My Name is Carlisle Cullen." The doctor introduces himself before continuing. "Your records where just transform, so you're in luck." He tells me. then he looks up and sets the clipboard on the counter. "You're in here because you think you have a concussion, right?" I nod. "How did it happen?"

"I…" I stutter. "Well I ended up fainting and landing my head on something really, really strong." I explain loosely. He glances at Jacob and smile.

"I see. Anything else you remember?" Doctor Carlisle looks back at me.

"Nothing important." I state bluntly. "I have been walking funny, couldn't remember much after I woke up, My head is throbbing and my ears were ringing before I ended up passing out." I watch the doctor smirk and hold in a chuckle.

"Sounds like you should be a doctor." He jokes as he reaches into his white coat pocket. Carlisle pulls out a small flash light.

"I just have been hurt a lot in my life." I tell him without care.

"Sorry to hear that. But I'm sure you will be safe here now. After all you have your friend here to take care of you." Carlisle states with a smile. I hear Jacob scoff in disgusted. "I'm going to check your eyes, so please follow my finger." He tells me as he turns on his little flashlight and holds it to my eyes. His finger goes to the left and then to the right before eventually going around in a circle. "Ok. Thank you Ms. Wol." He says as he turn off the flashlight. "Now I'm going to have to check your head."

"Sure." I give him permission.

"My hands might be a little cold, alright?" He asks. I can't help but laugh. I hear Jacob scoff again.

"No problem, I'm used to it." I tell him. Carlisle's gloved covered hands start to check my head. The coldness. That's a sure sign, but his eyes are off. I have never seen one with gold eyes. His fingers come across my bump and I hold in a grunt.

"Sorry." He says as he pulls away. I turn to him and hold the back of my head.

"Fine." I sigh. I watch as Carlisle grabs the clipboard and write some stuff down.

"You do have a concussion. There isn't a doubt at all." He tells me. "I can give you something for pain. It will also help with preventing swelling."

"Sure. That's fine." I'm not surprised.

"It was a good choice coming in. With your medical history, it was the best choice." He looks at Jacob. "Thank you for bring her in. I know it was a difficult choice to make." Jake rolls his eyes in response.

"Hey Jacob, he is being nice. At least give him some respect." I bark at him. He looks at me as if he is pained. "You know you can step out, if you want too. I'm safe here." I tell him. The look on his face tells me he isn't sure. "If you can't give him some respect, leave." I am very firm with this.  
"I will be in the car." He stands up and walks past the doctor. Not without glaring at him.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's got into him." I apologies for his actions. Doctor Carlisle smiles and waves me off.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Wol. Our Families aren't just on great terms right now. That's all." I nod my head as he continues to read and write in my records. He flips the page and sighs. "It says here that you had another… episode a few weeks ago. How are you feeling?" I sigh. Knew this might be brought up. He looks at me intently with his gold eyes.

"Fine. Still dealing with the chills. Burses have healed and I'm starting to feel better now that I'm here." I tell him. "It feels safer being back at home." I add. This makes him give me a small smile.

"That's good. Fork's is safe for you." He assures me as he pats my knee. "Anyway, you first day is tomorrow at the highschool, right?"

"Yeah." I sigh, he moves his hand and laughs.

"You will be fine, Ms. Wol. You can go, just no PE. Don't want the concussion to get worse." Carlisle is really nice. None of my other doctors brought up my… episodes from what he called them, without asking too many questions. He is kind. "You will be able to graduate next month."

"Thank you." I give him a small smile as I stand up. He hands me a slip as he stands.

"You will be able to feel better when you start taking these." Carlisle informs me as I walk to the door. "Stay close to your friends. They will take care of you."

"Ok." I laugh as I go to open the door. but then curiosity hits me. "Doctor Carlisle." I call his name out. He looks up at me. I smile. "I like your eyes. I have never seen gold eyes before." I see his face change a bit before I decide to walk out the door and to the counter to get my medicine.

"I was about to phase and go in and get you." Jacob tells me as I open the door. I roll my eyes and sit down.

"Sorry, I was getting the medicine." I apologies to him as I pull my purse to my lap and put the bag into it.

"That's why we hate coming here." He growls.

"Well, I'm going to have to get a car. Cause this girl is a klutz . You saw how thick that record only is. That was all in the last eight years." I see him smirk as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall when you're around me." He promises. That's sweet of him. I can't help but laugh… and yawn. "Medicine making you tired?" Jacob asks in a quiet voice. I simply lay my head on the rest and nod. I see him smile and look at me in a weird way. It's not really weird, but different. It's cute. That's my last thought before passing out in the car, looking at Jacob.

The smell was thick in the room as she was frozen with fear. Her feet can't move as she sees the horror in front of her. The smell was different to her. A mix of hot and sticky blood and a sweet smell. The mix this girl will never forget in her life. She stands there with her deep brown eyes as she stares at the two that are licking themselves clean of blood.

"Interesting mix. Wouldn't you say so?" The male speaks with such an elegant voice. If the girl didn't see him here for the first time, she wouldn't think he was the same person.

"Yes, But something intrigues me even more." The woman speaks now as her eyes fall on the frozen little girl. The little girl is ten years old and has long black hair. Her face doesn't show the fear she is in. In fact, she is like a stone. Watching carefully at what's going on. The male looks at the girl and licks his lips.

"Do you smell her scent?" He asks with a smirk.

"I do. But just look at her." The woman tells him. "She isn't running. Not like her parents." This makes the man look at the girl again.

"She doesn't seem to show anything." He says with excitement. The woman walks with some much grace over to the girl and crouches down to her level.

"Are you ok, little one?" She asks in a voice that can be taken as pure concern.

"What did you do?" The little girl asks in a strong high pitch voice. Nothing shows her fear.

"Answering me with a question?" The woman laughs. The smell of sweet syrup is very strong in the girl's nose as she looks at the woman in front of her. Her eyes are red, blood red. The girl doesn't say anything. So the woman decides to answer her. "My mate and I were hungry. So we decided to feed on your parents." She is truthful. "We feed on something different than you humans do. We need blood to live." The girl hears this but can't process it.

"You chose my parents to drink their blood." Her voice is quiet. "Why?"

"They were close. We haven't fed for a while and that isn't good." The woman tells her then she smiles. "What's your name?"

"Raven." Her voice seems brave. But the girl is shaking inside. These things just came in and kill her parents in front of her.

"Beautiful name." The woman says as she grabs her arm. The girl's skin gets really cold from the woman's touch. "And cold." She states with some surprise. "You're the coldest alive human I have touched." She explains to the girl.

"I have a condition." Raven informs her. "My blood is very cold and I have problems keeping my body warm."

"You feel as if you can be one of us." She is confused. "Cory, come feel her skin." The man suddenly appears next to the little girl and grabs her other arm. His grip is much tighter than the other's and Raven's arm feels like it going to break.

"She's seems fine." Cory says.

"I mean for a human, you idiot. She feels fine to us, but not for a human." She snaps at her mate.

"Does it matter; we are just going to eat her." He deadpans. Cory doesn't like playing with his food apparently.

"I think I have another idea for her." The woman says as she raise Raven closer to her mouth. "This is going to hurt, A lot." She whispers into her ear. That's the last things she says before biting her shoulder. The shock to her system almost shuts it off. The pain is that bad. She can feel her skin being broken by the woman's teeth and something enters her body. Raven's eyes roll up ward and she can't help but let's out a bone shattering scream. The woman pulls away and licks her lips. There is another smell in the air now. It's hard to explain. It's kind of like a rosy smell, but there is something else. It can't be explained. "Her blood…" She states in astonishment.

"What is it, Janus?" Cory asks.

"Her blood is different. Very different." Janus looks at Raven strangely.

"It's bad?" He asks. All she does is nodding her head no. So Cory bites the girl's wrist. Raven's system goes into even more of a shock and the same feeling occurs here too. But this time she bites her tongue, which produces tears in her eyes. "What's this?" He asks in amusement. His eyes seem to light up as he looks into Raven's eyes. "What are you?"

"How old are you?" Janus asks me as she wipes her finger over the bite mark on her arm. Raven just looks at her. She can't move, she can barely breathe as the poison runs through her system. "Cory, how old do you think she is?"

"She looks too young." He comments. "We should just eat her." Cory says as he moves Raven's writs back up to his mouth. He starts to remove the blood from her body. That's when Janus smacks him in the back of his head.

"Stop it you idiot." She snaps. "She might be old enough." Cory lets go of Raven's wrist and backs off. "And if she is, her gift will be needed."

"What are you getting, Janus?" Cory asks as he licks his lips.

"That she is going to be a strange one. I can't really tell what it is, but it's rare." She tells him.

"Since when can't you see someone's gift?" he asks her sarcastically. "Your just not going to tell me." Janus growls and looks back at him.

"You dumbass, I'm telling the truth." She snarls. Then sniffs the air. "We seem to have company." Cory sniffs the air too. Janus lets go of the girl and she land on the wall behind her. Her weight seems to triple on her and Raven can't move at all. That's when something sounds like broken glass.

Raven Pov.

I feel my body sink to the floor as I hear something brake. It's hard to keep my eyes open as the new comers suddenly appear in the living room with the other two. My body is in too much pain, I can't run. I can only watch. I see four new comers. Three are men and one of them looks like a young lady. They all have skin that matches the two monsters that cause this mess in here.

"This is our kill." Cory snarls as he glares at the one male that has dark hair. That man seems like he is challenging Cory.

"Cory, enough." Janus barks again before looking at the one male with blond hair. "hello, I'm Janus." She greets him. "I didn't relies this area was claimed."

"We have set up a permanent residence here." He states. "My name is Carlisle and this is part of my family." He motions to the others. Janus nods her head and I feel another jolt of pain run though me. They all look at me.

"She is only seven." The last male speaks and the woman nods.

"Then it looks like we will have to finish her off. I don't want to have any problems." Janus states. "But I was so looking forward to her." She sighs and looks back at the blond. "Do you know why her scent is different? You have been here longer."

"No." Carlisle. "We don't typically come to this part of our land." He explains.

"Well her blood just seems different." Janus states. My body feels like it's on fire. I can't control it at all as it starts to shake. "And she is too."

"She only screamed once, and that wasn't when she saw her parents die." Cory adds. I look at the group before me and try to will my body to stop. "Now can we finish off?" he asks Janus. She holds up her hand to shut him up.

"It's owned territory. It's Carlisle's choice." She states.

"It's not worth it, you two will die if you try it." The one with the dirty blond hair speaks again.

"You know, I almost forgot you read minds." She scoffs. My body rakes with pain and I bite my tongue again and I get tears starting to stream down my face. That's when something happens. I can't see it, but suddenly she is being pinned down by that guy and they are both snarly. That's when Cory disappears and so does the guy with dark hair. I let out a small yelp when I see the blond man and woman right next to me.

"You will be fine." The man says as he brushes my now damp hair back. I'm sweating, that's a first.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? She shouldn't be turned at such a young age." The blond woman asks. There is a brief pause.

"We have to get the poison out of her blood, and do that we have to drink it." He says gravely.

"Shit. Do you think I will be able to handle it?" She asks as the man takes my hand that Cory bite into.

"You can. But you don't have to. I can tell for her scent that it might be hard." Carlisle states. "She is old enough to become one of us. Ten is…"

"No, I can't let her lose her life. It's not fair for her. She doesn't have to die." She tells him. "I can do it."

"Just take is slow. And stop and get out of here if you can't." he warns her. "I will be able to take care of her after we get the poison out." She nods and leans over my shoulder. I wince at her closeness. She is stunning.

"Please…" I stutter. "Don't… hurt…me." This time, my voice is shaking. I can hardly breath. The woman looks at me with sadness.

"I won't. We are helping you." She assures me. I let out a shaky breath as she leans down and bites the already formed bite mark. Carlisle does the same with my wrist. I watch between them both as I hold in a scream. He is being gently and clam. But she seems like she is fighting something. That's when I feel the burning getting less and less intense. Soon I am able to breathe. That's when the woman breaks away from my shoulder. "I hope that's enough, Carlisle. I don't think I should continue." I see blood on her lips. That's my blood. Will myself to move, I reach for my blanket that is sitting on the floor next to me and I hold it up to her face.

"Here." I breathe out. "I… don't think…anything's on it." I inform her. She gives me a weak smile and wipes her face with it.

"Go. Help them with a fire." Carlisle dismisses her and her body disappears. I look at him feeling very drained. But nothing seems to burn anymore. He looks at me and smiles. "You will be fine, but I need to get you to the hospital."

"What about…" I can't finish the statement. I was going to ask about my parents.

"They are gone. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time." His face looks sad. "I'm going to have to cut your arms and shoulders up so everyone thinks you feel in the glass."

"Smart idea." I tell him as his hand suddenly appears with a piece of glass. "That's quick." I half laugh. I start to lose feeling in my arms, so the cuts he makes don't really hurt that much.

"You're a fighter." He smiles again. "You should have passed out by now."

"Always have been. Always will be." I tell him with a weak smile. "I'm really cold, Mr. Carlisle."

"I will get some blood in you quickly." He assures me as I fell his hands pick me up. Carlisle holds me like I'm a baby. Then we are suddenly outside. My nose fills with smoke and the sweet smell. I look over to my yard and see the fire. The three people from before are around the fire and there is two bodies next to them. I watch for a moment as they rip off the arms and throw them into the fire. The color changes from a bright orange to a green blueish color for a moment. The one with the dirty blond hair suddenly appears in front of Carlisle and I. "Make it look like a home invasion." He tells the man. The man looks so young but acts so old.

"Yes Carlisle." His voice is smooth. He looks down at me and I start to feel intimidated again. He just ripped those two apart and thrown their body parts into the fire. "Get her out of here. She shouldn't see this." He says before disappearing inside of my house. I don't think I will never forget this smell. The mixture of fire and sweet syrup.

"Raven!" I hear Jacob's voice snap me out of my sleep. I open my eyes and look around. Back in a house on a couch. I push myself up and turn to Jacob who is standing in front of the couch. I see Embry and Quil there too.

"Hey. Was I talking in my sleep again?" I ask as I hold my head.

"A little bit. Are you ok?" Jake asks me with concern.

"Seemed like a nightmare." Embry adds. I shake my head.

"No, just a memory. But now I know where I know that doctor from." I mumble the last part.

"What doctor? The one you went to see?" Quil speaks up now.

"Yeah." This gets the group interested and a bit defensive. "He was the doctor that treated me after my parents were killed." I explain as I throw my legs over the side of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Rav." Jake sighs. He doesn't seem like he knows what to say. But to be honest. I'm not that upset about their death anymore. Yes I will never see them again. I can handle that and I moved on. That's what they wanted me to do.

"Don't worry about it, J." I tell him as I stand up. "Now what are we going to do now? I shouldn't run but I can pretty much do anything else." I get a laugh and a change of mood from that.


End file.
